An unsolved mystery
by mysery-girl
Summary: Irene's view: As soon as I stood up from my chair, I realized, that something was wrong. I saw everything blurry and was immediately overtaken by a fit of coughing. I looked at my half-finished cup of tea and suddenly realization hit me. Panic arised within me, but I wouldn't give Moriaty the satisfaction to let him know. I rene/Holmes friendship, plays in the second movie


Irene's view  
As soon as I stood up from my chair, I realized, that something was wrong. I saw everything blurry and was immediately overtaken by a fit of coughing. I looked at my half-finished cup of tea and suddenly realization hit me. Panic arised within me, but I wouldn't give Moriaty the satisfaction to let him know. I staggered to the exit and hoped, that my legs would carry me to Holmes flat. Maybe he had an idea how to stop the poison, before it would kill me.

I indeed reached Holmes flat and hit with all the strength that was left against his door. I could clearly hear that he was at home, but sometimes he was too childish and refused to open the door.  
„I know that you are at home so open the door." I was once again shaken by a coughing fit. My shout seemed to show some effect, because shortly after Holmes opened the door. First he looked at me enquiring, but his look was soon replaced with a worried look.  
„What happened?", he asked.

I entered and he closed the door behind me. A new coughing fit seized me, and when I removed my hand from my mouth it was full of blood.  
„Moriaty has happened." I sat down on his couch.  
He looked at me enquiring and asked: „Could you be a bit more specific?"  
I sighed: „He told me, that our cooperation has come to an end. He clearly meant it literally." I was again overtaken by a coughing fit, but this time it lasted longer than the previous one and it hurts, if that was possible, even more.

Holmes view  
At the moment she looked really bad. I would gladly break Moriaty's neck… A new, very violent, coughing fit that came from Irene brought me back to the present.  
„A poison?", I asked. It seemed the most logical explanation, because I didn't see any external wounds. After she recovered a bit from her coughing fit, she nodded.  
„Drained in tea", she explained. I feverishly thought about witch poison it could be. As good as I knew Moriaty, it wouldn't be any ordinary poison.  
„Lay down! I'll be right back" I went to the closet, where I kept toxic substances and their antidote. There are several toxics which cause the same or similar symptoms. If I made the wrong choice, she could die.

Therefore I decided to wait a bit. Perhaps there would be some other symptoms added. If this would be the case, then it would be easier to make the right choice.  
„Irene, do you have any other ailment besides the cough?" I received no answer, so I turned my head. She still laid on the couch, but her eyes were closed.  
„Irene!" I knelt beside her and searched for her pulse. It was scarcely noticeable. I instantly thought about the adrenaline serum, which had already proved itself successful on Watson's dog. I quickly gave her roughly half of the syringe. Her circulation wouldn't absorb more.

She immediately opened her eyes.  
„What..?" She tried to sit up, but I pressed her back down on couch.  
„You almost met the radish from another side." I searched her pulse and instantly gave her the other half of the syringe. Her pulse was still far too slow.  
„Did you found an antidote?" I shook my head. The rapidly falling pulse didn't match with any of the poisons witch I owned.

Irene's view  
I found myself slipping into unconsciousness and I knew, that this time I wouldn't wake up again.  
"Irene!", said Holmes, while he was leaning over my face. "Don't even think to die on me!" Although my situation was everything else than good, I smiled. Holmes was incorrigible… A brilliant man, who I never fully understood in all the time we knew each other.  
"Irene!" This time his voice seemed to come from a place far away and his face became blurry.

Holmes view  
Her eyes began to close again.  
"Irene!" I knew that I couldn't help her, but I also couldn't accept that she died.  
"Holmes", her voice was scarcely more than a whisper.  
"I am here." I took her hand in mine. Her hand felt icy against my warm hand.

So I sat beside her and held her hand. After perhaps two minutes she opened her eyes a last time and smiled at me, then she drew her last breath.

I closed her eyes, unable to think clearly. One thing was clear. Moriaty would pay for this!


End file.
